


Desk

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [28]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Accident, Bittersweet, Bright - Freeform, Colors, Death, Family, Fear, Friendship, Hospitals, Hurt, Mistake, Murder, Panic, Regret, School, Tears, Teasing, calm, dye, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Messing around and teasing leads to horrible consequences
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Ginzou, Nakamori Aoko & Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 30





	1. Desk (Desk)

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 24 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad December 22 2019  
> Posted here July 3 2020

"You're so slow Ahoko!" Kaito taunted as he leapt and dodged around the classroom, he'd easily angered Aoko despite it being only the first period of the day. It wasn't his fault that it was just so fun to rile up his best friend. He hadn't even done anything that bad! Was praising his moonlight persona a crime or something? He flashed a mischievous grin, perching in a crouch on one of his classmate's desks. The teacher had long since given up on trying to stop their quarrels "It's not my fault that Kid-sama is so awesome!" He needed to be talented in order to do his heists.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as she pointed her mop at him, where she had gotten it, nobody knew "You shouldn't support that stupid thief!" She yelled, visibly furious "He's always wasting the police's time!"

The magician kept his outward emotions visibly smug, though inside he couldn't help but wince "Kid-sama brings excitement!" He praised. He didn't ask for his role as Kaitou Kid, it was a role that he _needed_ to play. He crossed his arms, tilting his chin up to look even more smug "If the police can't catch him, it's their fault" He snickered, despite knowing that it wasn't the truth. Most people aren't trained to deal with someone like Kid, mainly because it was so absurd.

Saguru watched the argument, only half interested in it. He'd already learned that it was best not to get involved in these antics. They were common enough. At first he'd tried to intervene, but had swiftly learned his lesson the hard way via a prank or Aoko accidentally hitting him instead. Aoko was scarily strong.

Aoko's face went red with anger "That's it!" She threw the mop straight for the magician's head, and picked up a desk while Kaito was distracted "I've had enough of your games!" She growled, throwing the desk straight at him.

Instead of dodging like usual, the desk slammed right into his head. He'd been too busy with the mop until it was too late.

She froze, too shocked by how her friend had simply crumpled to the ground. The silence was tangible, only broken when blood began to pool around the magician's head "Kaito!" Tears filled her eyes as she ran towards him, she hadn't meant to hurt the idiot! Kaito always dodged, so why didn't he dodge the desk?

Saguru slipped his phone into his pocket, having called an ambulance as soon as contact had been made. He rushed over towards Kaito, concern overtaking him as he took the younger's vitals. He swallowed, the magician's pulse was weak, and he was losing a lot of blood. Head wounds always bled a lot though, yet Aoko was also strong enough to have done some real damage. He glanced over at Aoko who was crying and fretting over the magician "Go fetch the first aid kit" He stated, not needing the other to get in the way.

"Okay!" The girl quickly ran off, thankful to have something that she could do.

Gold softened as he cautiously applied pressure to the wound, grimacing when he felt the bone give a bit. He had to be careful, Kaito's skull was cracked. He suddenly felt anger bubble up within him, the magician was annoying, but he didn't deserve this. What had Aoko been thinking? He looked at the other's paling face, the blood was a stark contrast to it. He closed his eyes, hoping that the ambulance would arrive soon.

He didn't want this to be the way that Kaitou Kid left, nor did he want Aoko to become a murderer.

* * *

It felt odd to be sitting in the hospital's waiting room as he was, normally it was due to a crime. His gaze momentarily turned towards Aoko, she was still crying. Maybe this time won't be any different. The magician wouldn't charge his friend, but if he died? Murder was another story.

"What the hell happened?!" Both teens looked up to see Ginzo barging into the waiting room, looking quite dishevelled "Why is Kaito-kun going through surgery?" He growled, concern lacing his tone. All he'd manage to make out from his daughter was 'Hospital', 'Kaito','Surgery', and 'Blood'. It had been too hard to understand her through her tears so he'd rushed over as quickly as he could.

Since his words caused Aoko to burst into another fit of tears, Saguru let out a sigh "Kuroba bolstered your daughter into a rage" He paused, knowing that the inspector wouldn't like what he heard next "It escalated until she threw a desk at him" He closed his eyes "It hit him in the head, resulting in immediate loss of consciousness, gross blood loss, and at the very least a fractured skull"

Aoko sniffled "I didn't mean to actually hurt him" Her voice was watery, her whole body trembling from the shock.

The inspector was silent for a few moments, he hadn't expected that. He felt anger on Kaito's behalf, but one look into his daughter's watery eyes made him feel horrible. He adored Kaito, so Aoko who was much closer to him had to be suffering too. He sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her "I know you didn't mean it" He ignored the blood coating the two teens.

"Nakamori-chan, why don't you wash up?" Saguru breathed "I'm sure that you'll feel a lot better once you're clean" He needed to talk to the inspector, without Aoko's presence.

She hesitated before nodding, she felt disgusted with how much she's cried. She didn't want to think about the dried blood.

"Nakamori-keibu" The blond stated once Aoko had left "The situation right now isn't looking that good for your daughter. He held up a hand when Ginzo seemed to bristle "Kuroba was seriously injured, and may not make it"

"But..." He paled at the thought of Kaito actually dying, Kaito was like a crazy son to him.

Gold softened "Your daughter could possibly end up in a lot of trouble..." He trailed off, Ginzo was a cop, he knew the laws. Even if he didn't like it.


	2. Desk (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 15 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad December 29 2019  
> Posted here July 10 2020

When the doctor entered the waiting room a few hours later, his face was grim "We did what we could" He breathed, looking at the group apologetically "Kuroba-san's skull had signs of multiple less severe healed fractures. Which in turn had weakened his skull significantly before the most recent fracture"

Aoko sucked in a breath, hands covering her mouth in shock. It was no secret that she often hit Kaito on the head with odd objects on a daily basis, had she been the one to cause those fractures too? Why hadn't Kaito said anything before? She would have stopped if she had known that she'd actually been causing damage "Kaito never showed any signs..." Her voice cracked.

Saguru lowered his head "Kuroba was always a weird one, hiding behind those smiles of his" He couldn't blame Aoko for not noticing, he himself hadn't even noticed that the magician's skull had been fractured multiple times. His golden gaze filled with sadness "Today's incident must have been the tipping point for his physical resilience" Most things could only shatter and break so many times before giving out completely. Unfortunately, that time had been today.

Ginzo swallowed, Kaito, his crazy nutball of a son, was dead. He hadn't really thought that he'd ever witness such an event, having thought that he'd die before the youngsters like he was supposed to. He wrapped his arms around Aoko, the poor girl was trembling "Did he suffer?" He hoped that Kaito had at least lost consciousness completely and stayed that way until the end.

Dr.Kusama gave a small shrug "He woke up briefly during prep, but he didn't show any signs of pain" Maybe the teen's pain receptors hadn't been reaching the brain, that or his patient was surprisingly tough. He turned towards Aoko "He murmured something about it not being Ahoko's fault and that he didn't blame her" He doubted that the man had named his daughter that, but he'd decided to relay exactly what Kaito had said. It would let them know that he wasn't just trying to make them feel better about it.

Aoko sniffled, a small, watery smile on her lips despite the situation "He's such a Bakaito..." Her words were filled with warmth.

Gold narrowed "Do you have audio on your security cameras?" Most places didn't but he wanted to check just in case. The magician's last words may help out Aoko regarding her consequences.

"Yes, patients were claiming that they didn't give consent for exams in order to sue us for money, they were installed recently" Dr.Kusama confirmed, a little confused by the question. Why would security camera audio be important?

The inspector's back straightened, realizing just what Saguru was trying to do "Can you save it and hand it over when you're asked for evidence?" He inquired, knowing that he couldn't work his daughter's case even if he wasn't in division 2. He'd be labelled as biased and his word would most likely be brushed off.

Dr.Kusama's brow furrowed "Was his injury caused by an assault?" He'd thought that it had been an accident going by what Kaito had murmured.

* * *

The sun was shining down beautifully, a crispness still clinging in the air. It was a traitorously wonderful day for such a morbid occasion in Saguru's opinion. He glanced around in slight fascination at how many people had turned up for Kaito's funeral. Though what he found more odd was that nobody was wearing black, instead everyone was wearing obnoxiously bright colours. He actually stood out with his light tan suit. If it had been anyone else's funeral, he would have been appalled. Though for some reason, it felt strangely fitting for the quirky magician.

A bitter smile played on his lips, Kaito would be rolling on the ground with laughter if he were still alive. Especially since some of them had used temporary hair dye and glitter on themselves. The group looked as if they'd been pranked mildly by the magician himself.

His gaze turned towards Aoko, the girl was on a sort of probation, Kaito's last words and witnesses saving her from being convicted as a murderer. She was dressed in a nice whitish dress, one that had apparently been given to her as a gag gift from Kaito. She didn't look silly in it, but the girliness of it didn't quite suite her. The girl had been quiet and sullen since Kaito's death.

Saguru turned away from her, instead walking over towards the coffin where the magician laid in rest. If one took away the paleness, Kaito looked as if he were in a calm sleep. A striking contrast to who he'd been in reality. Sorrow filled gold closed as he lowered his head "I never really liked you Kuroba" He'd always targeted him for the majority of the pranks, and they always antagonized each other. His eyes opened, golden gaze steady "But I respected your intelligence and resilience" He'd been the best rival that the Brit could have ever asked for, a true puzzle that was equipped with strong morals "It's a shame to see you leave so soon" Kaito's reasons for being Kid had died with him, the dead couldn't speak.

"Kaito-kun would probably dye you at least a dozen colours for saying that" Ginzo scoffed as he stood next to the blond. He met his gaze "But he'd also appreciate the truth, he never liked when people pretended to like someone" He breathed.

The detective ducked his head "A magician who hated true lies..." That was also another trait that had piqued his curiosity.

Ginzo snickered, though it sounded hollow "He always was such an odd ball" Tears were prickling in the corners of his eyes "Thank you for trying to save him" His voice was soft "And for helping Aoko through this" The blond had been nothing but supportive and patient with his daughter. His quick thinking had also saved her, he himself wouldn't have thought to use the audio and video to defend her.

"It's what Kuroba would have wanted" Saguru breathed, he respected the magician enough to at least help out. Kaito hadn't been a bad guy.


End file.
